


Vampire AU

by Lemony_FanFics



Category: Vampire AU - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta - Freeform, Bakugo Katsuki - Freeform, Blood, Half vamps, Human, Mostly consent, Multi, Sadness, Vampires, Vamps, i hope that you don’t hate me, iida tenya - Freeform, kirishima eijirou - Freeform, midoriya izuku - Freeform, mwah!, possible gore, todoroki shouto - Freeform, uraraka ochako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemony_FanFics/pseuds/Lemony_FanFics
Summary: AU!!! Izuku is a half vampire who's ridiculed. The only person to ever stand with him was Shouto. What happens when a danger threatens the Coven into extinction?





	Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to write this!!!!

Izuku Midoriya was broken as a Half Blood. His father was a vampire and his mother, Inko was a human. Inko did her best to protect Izuku from being taken by the coven but they showed up in the middle of the night when he was 9 months old and snatched him away. Inko jumped off her apartment flat, she couldn’t live without her baby.  
Izuku was raised by the Coven, his bright green eyes were hollow. Nobody ever stood up for him. And here he lay again, being beat by Full Bloods. Katsuki Bakugo and his practical worshipers. He whimpered and cried as he clutched his leg. Full Bloods had fire control. Half Bloods had water control, and Humans had wind control. Nobody controlled Earth except the Coven leader, Toshinori. Though the Coven simply called him All Might, his strong Coven generally terrified them. Izuku looked up to All Might and wanted to be just like him. The leader of his own Coven. This was all he thought about while the Full Bloods burned his body severely. Eventually they got bored and left him, laying on the forest floor, bleeding from all sorts of wounds. He heard a voice approaching, calling his name. He didn’t know the voice but he wished someone actually cared and that was what he thought when he passed out.  
Izuku woke up a few days later, his body still ached but the Covens Healer had found him. The Coven Healer couldn’t control any of the elements but he could heal anyone within a matter of seconds. Shouto Todoroki was a kind, quiet Full Blood. He didn’t enjoy watching other people be hurt or killed. Izuku looked around, he was in the healers cabin. A cabin deep in the woods, where only the sick and injured were welcomed. Stepping to the healers cabin without a injury, sickness, or reason would result with a axe to the face. “S...Shouto?”


End file.
